


Against the Grain

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of remembering in response to a challenge by <a href="http://angiepen.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://angiepen.livejournal.com/"><b>angiepen</b></a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/the_challenger/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/the_challenger/"><b>the_challenger</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Grain

Viggo traces the stain left by a coffee mug for the fiftieth time this afternoon, his index finger ringing the darkened evidence of condensation on the blonde wood of his kitchen table. His finger rubs against the grain, and he remembers another night in this house, a week previous, surrounded by the Fellowship and others at an impromptu Saturday night barbeque.

"I've been married most of my life," Sean teased, his lips forming a broad grin around the rim of his bottle of Newcastle. "What do I know about sex?"

Viggo smiles to himself as he remembers the fumbling, half-drunk kisses in the back hallway that night, the way his hands had mapped every rise and crevice they could find in Sean's well-portioned body, memorising the muscles of Boromir's enhanced frame and the needy sparkle of Sean's eyes in the glow from the bathroom nightlight.

And then there was last night. Viggo's expression shifts from a smile to something harder as he recalls it. Sean hadn't objected to the handcuffs, in fact he had laughed when he'd seen them fastened firmly to Viggo's headboard and confessed that he'd always wanted to try such a thing. He certainly hadn't objected when Viggo's head was between his thighs, long hair tickling the broad muscles as Viggo's lips tightened around Sean's cock.

And no, Viggo remembers with a possessive half-growl rising in his throat, Sean hadn't objected when Viggo had fucked him, warm and already slightly open, still trembling at the beginning and downright shaking at the end, begging Viggo to make him come a second time.

He'd woken in the morning with Sean curled around his back, and it had felt strangely natural. They had showered separately, and when Viggo emerged, rubbing vigorously at his scalp with a towel, there was a ring on the kitchen table, a mug in the sink, and a wet bag of Tetley's in the bin underneath. "I'll be back this evening," the note had read.

Viggo smiles and traces the ring of darkened wood. He'll be back.


End file.
